


Some Other Drink

by Mikey006



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey006/pseuds/Mikey006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lincoln in a new town with Alex hot on their heels. What happens when Michael goes out for a drink... and Alex is waiting to pounce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A little Alex/Michael for you. Feedback would be awesome!! (first fanfic)

"Michael Scofield."

"Alexander Mahone."

"I will find you."

"He'll never catch up to me."

"I know what he's planning."

"He doesn't know me at all."

"Sooner or later he'll fall into my trap."

"He thinks we're the same. He's wrong."

"Am I?"

"......"

"That's what I thought."

"Stop it."

"I'm never going to stop. Not until I find you."

"Get out of my head!!"

*chuckles* "I'm not going anywhere."

"AAAAHHH!!!"

Michael woke up screaming in the small motel bed, his forehead and chest drenched with sweat. The covers on the bed next to his shifted and a sleepy-eyed Lincoln loked over at him. "Is something happening? You ok?" Michael stared at the blankets that he had kicked off during the night. "I'm fine Linc. Go back to sleep." Lincoln gave him one last look as he flipped back over and started snoring again. Michael's shoulders shuddered as he thought about his dream. How it had really felt real. He shook his head, trying to clear it with no success. His mind kept wandering back to Mahone. Why couldn't he get him out of his head? Michael got out of bed quietly, so he didn't wake Lincoln, and slipped a shirt on as he walked out of their room.  
It was rain pretty hard as he closed the door behind him. He didn't get cold easily though. Michael turned and started walking down the street. It was about 3 am, so the roads were almost completely deserted. He made his way to a bar close by and stepped inside. He walked over to the counter and sat on a stool. The bartender came over and gave him a look, but set a beer down in front of him. Michael sighed. He must look a bit ridiculous, coming to a bar in a thin, rain soaked t shirt and pants. Then he realized he forgot his shoes. He grunted and laid his head on the counter, closing his eyes. Listening to the soft sounds of the radio in the background, he thought of where he and Lincoln would head next. Mahone was probably still tracking them and.... There he was again, in Michael's mind. That face, staring right at him, almost through him. Michael took a deep breath and lifted his face off the alcohol-stained wood bar. Taking a deep drink from his beer, he looked around the rest of the small room. He was the only one there, aside from the bartender and a few passed out old biker dudes. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, forgetting the feeling he had had since he and Lincoln got to this town: that someone was watching him. Eyes. Michael thought absently. I remember his eyes. Looking at me, scanning me. A hungry expression. Like he was mentally undressing me-- Wait, what? Michael's eyes snapped open. Why was I just thinking that? It's not like he... Actually now that Michael thought of it, that's exactly what Mahone had looked like the last time he saw him. A shiver ran up Michael's spine as he tried to forget the look, finishing half the beer in one large swig.  
The rain stared to come down harder as Michael stared out the window of the small bar. Several empty glass beer bottles sat in front of him, but he didn't feel the least bit tipsy. Well, maybe a little, but whatever. He started to stand up, thinking that Lincoln might have woken up and panicked when Michael wasn't in the other bed. He put his feet on the floor and shifted his weight onto them, wobbling a bit. He made it to four steps from the door when his vision got blurry and he felt his knees give out. The floor seemed to get closer as he fell towards it. Suddenly he felt a strong arm around his waist and he stopped falling. He gave a tiny gasp. He twisted his head around to see who was holding his hips to tightly. A vaguely oval shape came into view. It was a face, but Michael couldn't tell who's it was. "L...Linc?" He guessed. The world started to go dark. Then a familiar voice chuckled a little. "Sorry, but no." It paused, then said. "You know, you probably shouldn't have drank so much. Anything could happen to you, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Michael felt a shiver go through his body as he passed out.  
Michael woke up to a slight headache. He tried to rub his eyes, but found that his arms and legs were tied snugly to a chair he was sitting in. He felt panic rise in his throat as he looked around at the small rom he was in. It looked a little dusty and old. Michael couldn't tell what time it was, as there were curtains pulled over the windows, but it seemeed like it was just barely 4 am. It was still dark, and he could still hear the pattering of rain. He whipped his head around as he heard a door creak slightly. He looked over, and his gaze caught in that of his captor's. Michael swallowed a bit harder than normal as Alexander Mahone stared at him. Mahone was leaning against the wooden door frame that led to another room.  
"So you're awake." He said softly. Michael twitched at the sound of his voice. He felt his heartbeat picking up the pace. He was terrified of not being in control, and tied to a chair was definitely not in control. Mahone started walking over to Michael, his eyes moving over his body. Michael stared at his own knees, his muscles tense with fear... and something else he couldn't quite recognize. Mahone grabbed a stool from a corner and sat across from Michael, staring at him intensely.  
Michael shifted uncomfortably. "Stop staring at me. Just let me go and this doesn't get ugly." He felt his voice wavering, and prayed that Mahone couldn't hear it.  
He heard a quiet laugh. "How can I stop staring at something so fascinating?" Michael felt the tips of his ears get warm.  
Mahone laughed again. "You're so damn cute when you're scared." Michael felt embarassment and anger sparking in his chest. He lifted his head, his eyes giving Mahone the most furious look he could. As he did, he caught a blur of movement and his eyes widened. He felt something warm and soft press against his mouth. Michael's breath caught in his throat as Mahone slipped his tongue past his teeth and wandered around the inside of Michael's mouth. Michael felt the warm burn from his ears spread down his face and across his cheeks. Mahone brought a hand up and slipped it behind Michael's head, deepening the kiss. Michael's eyes fluttered involuntarily and he gasped a little. Mahone smirked into the kiss and put his other hand around Michael's waist, pulling his hips closer.  
Michael felt his heart racing to get out of his chest, and he tried to take a few deep breaths, but that was pretty hard when Mahone had their mouths locked together. Mahone (Alex) got off his stool and stradled Michael, sitting on his lap. He lifted Michael's head up slightly so he could kiss him even deeper. Michael felt like Alex was trying to choke him with his tongue, and the way he kept moving around on Michael's lap was getting really distracting.  
Suddenly Alex broke the kiss and stood up. He grabbed Michael by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet and off the chair. Then Alex untied the younger man's hands and feet, taking a step away to survey his prey's body, which was blushing and maybe a little sweaty. Alex took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling Michael's scent. He smelled of pine, fabric and... was that lust? Alex stared intrigued at the one who had eluded him for so long. Now he finally had him. Right where he wanted him. Michael stared at the ground, trying to process what just happened. He looked up at Alex.  
"Um, Mahone--"  
"Call me Alex." The older man said, a little breathless. He wanted Michael so badly.  
"Um... Alex I--" Michael was cut off by a strong arm across his shoulders, pushing him back in to a wall, a little harder than necessary. He gulped and looked up at the one who was holding him to the hard stone wall. The face he was staring scaredly at smirked and put a leg between Michael's own, completely pinning him to the wall. Michael's eyes widened, and Alex moved his face closer to the escaped convict's, but Michael turned his head to the side. He was trying to gain some control back, but then Alex brought his other hand up and slowly ran his soft fingers down Michael's neck, from his hairline to his collarbone, Alex's nail running along Michael's pale skin, nearly reaching the inked torso. Michael's shoulders shuddered and Alex grinned. He was finally getting somewhere.  
Michael felt his blush deepen, and he gasped as Alex slipped the hand under his shirt, slightly rubbing Michael's abdomen. Michael closed his eyes and absently leaned into the touch, feeling Alex's fingers splayed over his stomach. The detective smirked at Michael as he brought his arms all the way around the convict's waist, lifting his shirt higher so he could get a good look at the tattoos crisscrossing Michael's muscled body. Alex felt his breath catch in his throat a little at the dark blue lines decorating the man he had pinned against the wall.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> {totally ran out of ideas!! tell me if you want a new chapter}


End file.
